Ma Ma Marry me, Dobe!
by inndhhuchiha
Summary: Semua akan indah pada waktunya..


**~Ma.. ma.. marry me, Dobe~**

**Disc : Naruto bukan punya saya.. Sasuke : Naruto punya saya**

**Warn : BL/Sho-ai/yaoi, OOC, typo(s), gaje, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Pair : SasuNaru ~Forever~**

**Rated : T**

**~enjoy read~:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Daftar persiapan acara pernikahan :<strong>

**√ Undangan**

**√ Gedung**

**√ Souvenir**

**√ Gaun**

**√ Cathering**

**√ Dekorasi**

Pemuda blonde terlihat sedang sangat sibuk dengan aktifitasnya men_check list_ segala persiapan pesta pernikahan sahabatnya. Bukan, dia bukan seorang staf dari _wedding organizer_. Dia hanya seorang sahabat yang berusaha menolong sahabatnya yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan bulan depan.

Kenapa harus pemuda _blonde_ itu yang melakukannya? Karena sang sahabat kini sedang stress menghadapi berat badannya yang kian bertambah menjelang hari pernikahannya. Tahu kan betapa stressnya seorang gadis jika akan mempersiapkan acara sacral yang diharap akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Naruto, maaf ya jadi merepotkanmu" ucap gadis manis berparas cantik yang terlihat agak gendut pada pemuda _blonde_ di sampingnya.

"ya, tidak apa Sakura-chan, aku mengerti posisimu" jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya. Namanya Naruto Namikaze, seorang dosen ilmu budaya Jepang di Universitas Konoha. Gadis berambut soft pink yang ada di samping Naruto itu adalah sahabatnya, Haruno Sakura, yang bulan depan akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan seorang atlit lari tingkat –kelas berat- dunia bernama Rock Lee.

"kau harus mengetatkan dietmu" kata Naruto lagi sambil memperhatikan keadaan tubuh sahabatnya yang terlihat makin bengkak.

"hyaaaa jangan melihatku begitu ah. Kau membuatku merasa harus jadi gembel untuk sementara waktu" pekik Sakura dalam satu tarikan nafas lalu diikuti tawa dari mereka berdua.

"tapi kurasa Lee tidak akan protes mengenaimu. Menurutnya kau tetap Haruno Sakura yang cantik dan akan melewati masa muda bersamanya dengan semangat masa muda" Naruto menggoda sahabat yang sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri itu dengan memperagakan gaya Lee yang terus terpaku dengan 'Young Spirit'nya plus efek suara debur ombak dan latar belakang pantai dengan matahari terbenam.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum melihat tingkah Naruto, dia geleng-geleng kepala dan memegang perutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"hentikan itu Naru!" jerit Sakura memohon yang hanya dibalas tawa riang Naruto.

"Dirimu sendiri bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang beraksi. Senyum jahil mulai terbit di wajah putihnya. Naruto yang sejak tadi tertawa dengan suara lantang nan merdu (?) diam seketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

Sejenak dia terlihat berpikir. _Aku dan Sasuke bagaimana?_

Dahinya mengernyit mempertemukan dua tautan alisnya lalu memasang tampang sedang berpikir keras. Didudukkannya lagi dirinya di sofa lalu menopang dagunya dengan lututnya, bibirnya dimonyong-monyongkan tanda kalau pertanyaan Sakura cukup menohoknya.

"apa kalian tidak mau menyusul kami?" sakura bertanya lagi dan kali ini sukses membuat sang Namikaze makin mengerutkan wajahnya. Sakura menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan senyuman nakal, dia tahu pertanyaan semacam ini akan sangat mengganggu pemuda dengan mata secerah langit itu.

"aku tidak tahu Sakura" jawab Naruto lesu masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"memang dia tidak pernah mengajakmu menikah heh?" sakura makin penasaran, memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mengorek keterangan lengkap dari sahabat yang sekaligus idolanya. Sekedar info : Sakura adalah salah satu pendiri pair SasuNaru, dia fujoshi akut sodara-sodara. ***dihajar fansnya Sakura***. Ya, Sakura merupakan salah satu orang yang berjasa dalam menyatukan dua insan yang bagai air dan api itu. Dua orang yang selalu bertengkar dengan nistanya dan tidak mau mengakui perasaan masing-masing sampai akhirnya kekuatan cinta mereka diuji. *loh?*

Lanjut.

Naruto menggeleng lemas menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura. 3 tahun mungkin masih belum cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mengajaknya menikah. Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Naruto menanggapi tidak adanya ajakan dari Sasuke padanya untuk segera melangkah ke jenjang berikutnya layaknya teman-teman mereka yang lain yang telah lebih dahulu mengikrarkan cinta mereka dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Sebut saja pasangan melenceng lain seperti Neji dan Gaara yang setahun lalu telah menikah di Tsuna Gakure dan kini mereka menetap di sana sebagai pasangan bahagia. Atau kakak sasuke, Itachi Uchiha yang menikahi gadis pirang cantik nan anggun, seorang aktris yang terkenal _multi-talented _bernama Yamanaka Ino. Pernikahan mereka dilakukan dengan besar-besaran, dan mendapat penghargaan sebagai The Brilliant Wedding 2010 dari sebuah majalah berskala internasional. Yah maklum saja, soalnya yang diundangkan kalangan selebritis teman-teman Ino. Tidak jauh bedalah dengan pernikahan mewah ala Prince Harry and Kate Middleton dari kerajaan Britania Raya di negeri seberang.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang terlihat tidak bersemangat dengan pandangan turut berduka cita *plak*. Dia menenangkan Naruto dan berusaha membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Jika Naruto galau seperti itu kemungkinan tidak ada lagi yang membantunya menyiapkan acara pernikahan, Sakura benar-benar hebat, dia begitu memikirkan dirinya.

Naruto akhirnya tersenyum dan mulai menyibukkan diri lagi untuk membantu Sakura, dia tidak mau terlalu memikirkan Sasuke untuk saat itu. Sasuke sudah jarang menghubungi Naruto beberapa minggu belakangan ini karena dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai General Manager di perusahaan raksasa keluarganya, Uchiha .Inc. Naruto memaklumi kekasihnya jadi tidak banyak protes, walaupun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menikmati waktunya bersama sang _raven_-nya.

**~"~"~"~"~**

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak sedang serius di depan laptopnya, mengerjakan proyek yang sedang ditanganinya. Mata onyxnya terus menatap laptop itu tanpa berkedip, walau wajahnya telah terlihat sangat lelah dengan pekerjaan yang digelutinya selama hampir setengah bulan itu namun dia tetap gencar mengerjakannya dan kadang lembur agar dia bisa secepatnya menyelesaikannya. Pemuda yang penuh tanggung jawab memang.

Akhirnya pemuda berambut _raven _itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, meregangkan sedikit otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terus duduk selama berjam-jam. Dilihatnya photo di atas meja kerjanya yang terbingkai rapi, di dalam photo itu ada wajahnya yang datar dan wajah ceria sang kekasih. Dia tersenyum sejenak menikmati wajah kekasihnya lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

Pemuda berkulit putih porselen itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, dia merasa tidak sanggup berkendara untuk pulang ke kediamannya. Diraihnya iphone miliknya yang selalu dia letakkan di saku jasnya, terpampang dengan jelas angka 3.12 a.m di displaynya. Dia lalu mencari kontak seseorang dan segera menghubunginya. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban dan memutuskan sambungan, dia mencobanya lagi, masih tidak ada jawaban, diputuskannya lagi, dia mencobanya lagi, kali ini ada suara klik yang menandakan panggilannya telah terjawab.

"kau sudah tidur, Dobe?" suara _bariton_-nya menyapa telinga pemuda di seberang sambungan.

"kau sadar ini jam berapa kan, Teme?" jawab suara cempreng yang adalah suara Naruto.

"Hn"

"memangnya kau bekerja sampai selarut ini ya?" Tanya Naruto begitu sadar 100% dari tidurnya dan mulai merasa iba pada kekasihnya.

"Hn"

"kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Sasuke" suara Naruto terdengar mencemaskan Sasuke, kekasihnya.

"tidak apa-apa" hanya itu tanggapan Sasuke atas perhatian yang diberikan Naruto.

Hening sejenak.

"aku ingin mendengar suaramu sebelum aku tidur, Dobe"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sasuke di ujung sambungan.

"kau sudah mendengarnya kan, sekarang tidurlah" bujuk Naruto dengan nada manja.

"Hn.. oyasumi Dobe"

"oyasumi Teme"

"tunggu.."

"apa lagi Teme?"

"hari minggu nanti kosongkan jadwalmu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

"heh? Minggu ini?"

"2 minggu dari sekarang"

"hoh syukurlah, aku ada janji dengan Sakura untuk menemaninya memilih baju pengantin minggu ini" suara Naruto terdengar riang setiap kali bercerita tentang rencana pernikahan Sakura dan Lee. "kau tahu persiapannya butuh tenaga yang ekstra, tapi jika dijalani dengan riang semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Menurutmu ap-"

"oyasumi Dobe" Sasuke menginterupsi celotehan Naruto dan membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu sedikit kecewa karena sikap kekasihnya. Namun, dia berusaha memaklumi sikap Sasuke karena merasa ini memang waktu untuk tidur, Sasuke pasti lelah.

"oyasumi Teme"

Klik. Sambungan terputus. Sasuke menutup matanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya, namun dia tidak bisa tidur. Apa yang kira-kira dipikirkan pemuda Uchiha ini?

Dia menerawang menatap langit-langit kantornya yang berwarna putih, pikirannya sedang berkonsentrasi pada seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang selama 3 tahun telah menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke sangat ingin mereka cepat melangkah ke pelaminan, namun entah kenapa Sasuke selalu ragu setiap dia ingin mengajak Naruto untuk menemani dirinya untuk selamanya.

Apa yang membuatmu ragu Sasuke?

Restu? Orang tua Sasuke maupun Naruto sama sekali tidak menghalangi mereka, malah Sasuke sudah mendapat desakan dari orang tuanya agar segera meresmikan ikatannya dengan Naruto.

Financial? Tentu saja apa yang dimiliki Sasuke saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiayai hidup mereka.

Hati? Sasuke sudah sangat mantap masalah ini. Sejak dia mulai menyukai Naruto 5 tahun yang lalu, dia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk menjadikan sang _blonde_ sebagai pasangan pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Lalu apa?

Sasuke merasa tidak ingin memaksa Naruto untuk mengikuti keinginannya, Sasuke merasa Naruto belum siap untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersamanya.

Entah kenapa Sasuke selalu merasa seperti itu jika berpikir tentang Naruto, dia benar-benar tidak ingin memaksakan Naruto, tidak ingin membuat Naruto canggung jika dia bicara tentang pernikahan. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak lemot kalau soal membaca perasaan orang lain, dia tidak bisa merasakan keriangan nada Naruto saat bercerita tentang rencana pernikahan Sakura, hal yang dilakukan Naruto untuk memancingnya agar segera melamar Naruto.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut _dark blue_-nya merasa begitu bingung.

"kurasa aku harus konsultasi pada aniki besok" gumam Sasuke lalu mulai tertidur karena rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

**~"~"~"~"~**

"ada apa, Otouto?" Tanya pria berambut hitam yang dikuncir di belakang lehernya saat Sasuke masuk ke ruangan kerjanya di kediaman Uchiha.

"aku mau konsultasi sedikit" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"apa ini tentang Naru-chan?" senyum Itachi terkembang melihat ekspresi wajah otouto-nya yang naas karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"seperti biasa" ucap Sasuke menanggapi pertanyaan aniki-nya.

"lalu?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"menurutmu..-" Sasuke nampak berpikir, mencoba merangkai kata yang tepat dan singkat untuk menunjukkan maksudnya. "-Naruto mau kuajak menikah?"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang dia yakini pasti akan terlontar dari bibirnya suatu hari. Dan hari itulah, Sasuke menanyakan hal itu, sekaligus pertanda jika Sasuke sudah siap untuk melangkah menuju hidup baru.

"apa yang membuatmu ragu?" itachi balik bertanya, masih dengan senyum tersaji.

"aku tidak mau dia berpikir kalau aku terburu-buru" tukas Sasuke penuh pertimbangan.

"otouto-chan kau ini terlalu perhitungan" Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan mengacak-acak rambut _raven_ Sasuke. "apa 3 tahun waktu yang singkat? Tahu tidak sesungguhnya Naruto sudah sangat menunggu kau untuk melamarnya. Apa dia pernah bicara soal pernikahan orang lain di depanmu?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk saat mengingat Naruto sangat bersemangat bercerita tentang rencana pernikahan Sakura.

"apa dia terdengar sangat riang dan bersemangat membicarakannya?"

"Hn"

"lamar dia secepatnya. Kau tahu, pembicaraan pernikahan itu sengaja dia lakukan agar memberimu pancingan" Itachi menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. "kau benar-benar lambat dalam hal seperti ini, BAKA-OTOUTO".

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan _sumpeh-lo!_. Itachi mengangguk mantap membuat Sasuke segera pergi menuju toko perhiasan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Itachi.

Sasuke akan membeli cincin untuk melamar Naruto, namun dia bingung seberapa besar ukuran jari Naruto. Sasuke memilih model cincin yang sederhana bertahtakan batu _sapphire_ berwarna biru yang sama dengan warna mata Naruto. Akhirnya Sasuke memesan cincin yang seukuran dengannya, dia berpikir kalau jari manis Naruto sama besar dengan jari manisnya. Setelah mengambil nota dan membayar sejumlah uang kepada pelayan wanita yang melayaninya, Sasuke lalu bergegas kembali ke kantornya untuk mengejar pekerjaannya yang sedikit tertunda. Cincin Sasuke akan selesai dibuat minggu depan, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat cincinnya melingkar di jari Naruto.

Iphone Sasuke berdering, panggilan dari Itachi.

"ada apa aniki?" tanya Sasuke.

"apa kau sudah merencanakan bagaimana caramu melamar Naru-chan?"

"maksud aniki?"

"kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti ya, kau tidak boleh melamar Naru-chan dengan cara yang biasa-biasa saja. Ha-rus is-ti-me-wa" tegas Itachi menghadapi kepolosan adiknya yang sungguh berbeda jauh dengannya, seorang penggaet wanita –maupun lelaki- yang sangat handal. Kau harus belajar banyak dari aniki-mu, Sasuke.

"mengerti?" tanya itachi setelah menjelaskan idenya mengenai cara yang harus ditempuh Sasuke untuk melamar naruto nanti.

"itu merepotkan aniki, apa tidak bisa yang simple saja?" Sasuke mulai sewot.

"kalau kau tidak melakukannya, aku akan menyuruh Naru-chan untuk menolakmu" ancam Itachi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya mendengar ancaman 'menakutkan' dari aniki-nya.

"naru-chan pasti menginginkan kenangan manis akan moment berharga ini, saat seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajaknya menjadi pendampingnya" seru Itachi menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke menjauhkan telinganya dari iphone-nya, takut kalau suara Itachi yang memekik itu akan melukai gendang telinganya. "baiklah" Sasuke pasrah dan memutuskan sambungan seenak udelnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas mengingat kata Itachi yang memang benar. Ya, Sasuke harus melakukannya.

**~"~"~"~"~**

Naruto sedang menunggu Sakura yang sedang mencoba gaun pengantinnya bersama Lee. Naruto di sana untuk memberikan penilaian, Naruto memang berbakat dalam menilai fashion, walaupun dia tidak bekerja dalam bidang itu.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura pada Lee dan Naruto saat dia keluar dengan menggunakan gaun bridal putih yang melebar di bagian bawah, seperti gaun-gaun seorang putrid pada abad pertengahan.

"kau sungguh cantik Sakura-chan" ujar Lee bersemangat dan mengacungkan jempol dengan senyum cling yang menyilaukan. Naruto menggeleng.

"coba saja yang lain Sakura" kata Naruto singkat.

Sakura segera masuk ke kamar ganti lagi untuk memilih baju yang lain. Lee mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"kenapa bukan yang itu saja?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"gaun itu terlalu tua modelnya, tidak cocok dikenakan dalam acara Sakura yang temanya modern, akan terlihat kontras" jelas Naruto sambil membolak-balikkan katalog bridal itu yang berisi gambar-gambar tuxedo untuk calon mempelai pria.

Kali ini Sakura keluar dengan gaun yang terbuka di bagian dadanya dan ada sedikit rumbai seperti selendang di bagian belakangnya.

"yang ini?" tanyanya menatap Naruto dan Lee bergantian. Lee mengangguk dan Naruto menggeleng.

Sakura kembali masuk ke kamar ganti untuk mencoba model yang lain.

Lee kembali bertanya kenapa bukan gaun itu saja yang dikenakan Sakura, dan Naruto menjawab dengan asal jika gaun seperti itu sangat tidak cocok dengan tatanan rambut Sakura nantinya.

Seperti itu beberapa kali. Sakura keluar memperlihatkan gaun yang dikenakannya dan menunggu respon dari kedua pria yang menunggunya –lebih tepatnya menunggu respon dari Naruto saja. Saat Naruto menggeleng Sakura masuk lagi ke kamar ganti dan menggantinya dengan yang lain, lalu Lee pun bertanya pada Naruto dan Naruto dengan 'senang hati' menjawab pertanyaan Lee seadanya. Naruto mulai agak lelah karena Lee selalu mempertanyakan gelengan kepalanya.

Sakura lalu keluar dengan gaun panjang yang mengembang dengan cantik berwarna soft pink mendekati putih dengan hiasan mawar soft pink yang selaras dengan warna rambut Sakura. Gaunnya sungguh cantik apalagi dikenakan oleh Sakura, memberikan pesona yang sungguh memukau pada setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya.

Lee mengangguk semangat dan Naruto tersenyum senang memberikan jempolnya pada gaun yang dikenakan Sakura saat itu.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menggunakan gaun itu untuk pesta pernikahannya nanti.

Naruto membuka iphone-nya, ada 1 pesan masuk dari Sasuke.

.

**From : My Lovely Teme**

aishiteru Dobe

.

Naruto tersenyum hangat membaca sms dari Sasuke dan segera membalasnya.

.

**To : My Lovely Teme**

Love you too Teme

.

**~"~"~"~"~**

Hari ini hari Sabtu, Sasuke menatap taman di belakang kediamannya yang telah disulap sedemikian sehingga menjadi sebuah tempat yang sangat romantis. Sasuke tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya, meja dan kursi dengan hiasan bunga mawar lalu dekorasi taman yang sangat menyejukkan mata.

"besok semoga tidak hujan" Sasuke berdoa menatap langit senja yang gelap, mendung.

**~"~"~"~"~**

Mobil _Lambhorgini _berwarna silver milik Sasuke menjemput Naruto yang sedang ada di rumah Sakura untuk memberikan pencerahan bagi sahabatnya. Setelah pamit pada Sakura dan Lee, Naruto segera masuk ke mobil yang telah menjemputnya dan melesat pergi dengan cepat menuju tempat Sasuke sekarang berada.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan pintu rumah kediaman Uchiha yang megah, Naruto agak heran kenapa dia dibawa ke rumah ini. Bukan yang pertama tentu saja, Naruto sudah sering main ke sini karena dulu di sini lah tempatnya menghabiskan waktu pulang sekolahnya bersama Sasuke.

Naruto masuk dengan entengnya, menyusuri rumah itu untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Saat menapakkan kakinya di ruang tengah, Naruto bertemu dengan Kakashi, kepala pelayan rumah itu. Kakashi lalu menuntun Naruto menuju taman belakang yang telah ditata untuk malam romantis.

Ada hujan bunga mawar –tepatnya bunga mawar yang beterbangan karena kipas angin besar dari lantai 2- yang dibuat Sasuke untuk mengiringi langkah Naruto menuju tempatnya. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berdiri dan menjemput kekasihnya, menggandeng tangannya menuju kursi yang telah disediakan khusus untuknya.

Di meja kecil itu ada lilin yang cantik menemani mereka dan gelas _sampagne_ yang terisi_. _Tak lupa pula, sajian musik lembut mengalun dengan indahnya semakin membuat pasangan kekasih itu larut dalam suasana.

"dobe, aku benar-benar merindukan saat seperti ini" ucap Sasuke diikuti senyum tipis yang hangat.

"kau sibuk Teme" kata Naruto menanggapi pernyataan Sasuke.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh Dobe" kata Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan mantap.

Naruto tersenyum. "aku pun merindukanmu Teme"

Tes.

Tes.

Tes.

Tetes hujan. Sungguh diluar dugaan, malam itu hujan membasahi mereka.

Sasuke segera menarik tangan Naruto untuk berteduh di bawah rumah kaca yang tak jauh dari sana. Rumah kaca itu lalu bersinar saat mereka berdua masuk. Lampu dinyalakan oleh Kakashi dari kediaman utama. Dalam hati, Sasuke memuji kesigapan kepala pelayannya itu.

Mereka berdua basah. Bulir-bulir air hujan turun dari rambut _blonde _Naruto mengalir ke rahangnya lalu ke leher dan masuk ke dalam bajunya. Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto yang kini sibuk mengeringkan dirinya dengan mengibaskan rambutnya seperti kucing yang kebasahan.

"hentikan Dobe" kata Sasuke kesal.

Namun, Naruto tidak mengindahkan perintah Sasuke dan makin menguatkan kibasannya mengakibatkan rinai-rinai air semakin keras keluar dari rambutnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihatnya, dia terkena ampas air hujan dari rambut Naruto. Rambut _raven_-nya yang sedari tadi melawan gravitasi kini turun, tidak terlihat seperti pantat ayam lagi. Tubuhnya basah tentu saja.

Rumah kaca itu tidak cukup menghangatkan mereka. Naruto lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Mereka berpelukan, saling berbagi kehangatan dan juga rasa dingin.

"dingin, Teme" Naruto menggigil dalam pelukan sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, berusaha menghangatkan tubuh dobe-nya.

"maaf ya Naruto" ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah putih kekasihnya yang kini menampakkan raut sedih dan menyesal.

"maaf untuk apa Teme?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke harus minta maaf padanya.

"aku mengabaikanmu belakangan ini karena proyek yang kukerjakan" Sasuke menciumi helaian rambut _blonde _ Naruto yang masih sedikit basah. "aku berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cepat, agar bisa punya waktu untukmu. Tapi itu malah membuatku mengabaikanmu" lanjut Sasuke masih dengan raut kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"aku juga sekarang membuatmu ba-" kalimat Sasuke terhenti oleh bibir hangat Naruto yang kini melekat di bibirnya.

"hmmph.. Na.."

"sssstt" Naruto makin mendalamkan ciumannya, kini makin panas. Sasuke kini mengambil alih, didorongnya kepala Naruto membuatnya makin merasakan panasnya bibir kecil pemuda bermata biru itu.

5 menit. Yak ciuman itu berakhir dengan saliva –entah saliva siapa- menetes dari bibir masing-masing. Mereka mengambil nafas. Degup jantung Naruto tidak dapat dia kendalikan, entah kenapa setiap kali bersama Sasuke dia selalu tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Pesona Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menjamah tubuh porselen Sasuke.

Naruto mendekati Sasuke lagi, meraba dada bidang Sasuke yang dibalut kemeja biru yang basah. Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto, meraih tubuh pemuda itu dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"panas Sasuke" kata Naruto dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Sasuke melepas bajunya, merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Naruto rasakan. Ada rasa panas mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto pun mengikuti jejak Sasuke melepaskan kaos orange polo miliknya. Sasuke terduduk di tanah dengan kakinya menjulur ke depan. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk segera 'menyerang' semenya itu.

Naruto duduk di atas pangkal paha Sasuke, memainkan jarinya di atas dada bidang Sasuke. Didorongnya tubuh sang Uchiha hingga Sasuke harus menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas lantai yang dingin. Naruto kembali 'menyerang'nya dengan ciumannya. Walau posisi Naruto 'menyerang' namun dalam serangan ini tetaplah Sasuke yang mendominasi.

"Sasshh.. hmmmphh" Naruto berbisik tidak jelas, dia ingin menyebut nama Sasuke, namun bibirnya terkunci rapat oleh pagutan Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke bermain dengan bibir bawah Naruto, meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto sedikit jual mahal kali ini, dirapatkannya bibirnya, meminta Sasuke untuk lebih agresif memintanya membuka mulutnya. Sasuke pun tidak menolak permintaan Naruto, dia terus menyerang sampai dapat izin masuk ke dalam dan dengan leluasa menikmati isi mulut ukenya itu dengan lidahnya.

10 menit mereka bertahan dalam ciuman panas hingga harus mengakhirinya karena butuh bernafas.

_Rekor yang bagus_, pikir Sasuke.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke lagi, kedua lengannya melingkari tengkuk Sasuke.

"dobe, kita berantakan"

"begitulah. Apa kau masih dingin?"

"Hn"

"aku juga"

"Hn"

Sasuke meraba kantung celananya, berusaha mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna _dark blue_ yang senada dengan warna _raven_-nya. Dipandanginya kotak itu di belakang Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"dobe" panggil Sasuke lembut.

"apa?"

"ma..ma..-"

"kau mau bilang apa sih Teme?"

"ma.. ma.. marry me, Dobe" ucap Sasuke mantap di akhir kalimatnya.

Naruto terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya, menatap lurus ke onyx di hadapannya. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca.

"Marry me, Dobe" Sasuke mengucapkannya lagi, kali ini dengan mantap.

Naruto benar-benar terharu, kata-kata yang dia tunggu dari Sasuke selama ini. Kata-kata yang begitu sederhana, namun begitu bermakna.

Naruto menutup mulutnya, menahan pekiknya agar tidak merusak suasana saat Sasuke menyodorkan cincin di dalam kotak ke hadapannya. Naruto tidak sanggup menahan Kristal yang siap terjun bebas dari kantung matanya lagi. Naruto mengangguk bahagia saat Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi padanya.

"Marry me, Naruto"

Sebuah pelukan sekali lagi didapat oleh pemuda Uchiha itu malam ini. Naruto benar-benar menantikan saat ini.

Sasuke lalu menyematkan cincin di jari manis Naruto, dalam hati dia harap-harap cemas.

_Semoga muat, semoga cincinnya pas_", Sasuke berdoa dalam hati.

Beruntung cincinnya pas dan dengan indahnya melingkar di jari manis Naruto.

_Terima kasih, aniki_, batin Sasuke.

"ne.. teme, hujannya sudah berhenti" ujar Naruto melihat keluar dan segera bangkit dari kedudukannya di pangkuan Sasuke.

Mereka berdua lalu keluar dari rumah kaca setelah mengenakan pakaian masing-masing.

Keduanya berdiri bersampingan di tengah taman menatap langit yang berubah cerah menampakkan kilauan bintang yang terus berkedip pada mereka.

**F.I.N**

**\(^.^\)Omake(/^.^)/**

Sakura heboh saat mendapat kabar dari Naruto bahwa dia telah dilamar oleh Sasuke. Segera Sakura meluncur ke rumah Naruto untuk menginterogasi sahabatnya secara mendetail.

"jadi bagaimana proses lamarannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran dengan ekspresi _ngebet_ tidak terkira.

"malam itu.." Naruto mulai bercerita tentang malam paling membahagiakan baginya saat Sasuke melamarnya. Dia tidak melewatkan sedikit pun adegannya untuk diceritakan pada Sakura. Mata fujoshi Sakura berkilat-kilat mendengar cerita Naruto yang diselingi wajah malu dan merah.

"kyaaaaaaaa romantis sekali" pekik Sakura tidak sanggup menahan panggilan jiwanya (?).

Naruto hanya ber-blushing ria saat Sakura begitu bersemangat bertanya tentang segala hal tentang malam itu.

"jadi kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Sakura menyadarkan Naruto tentang hal penting itu.

"setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan proyeknya. Aku kan harus membantumu menyelesaikan pernikahanmu dengan Lee dulu, baru aku bisa menikah dengan tenang" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"ah kau ini, setelah dilamar sekarang kau mengejekku seperti itu" Sakura merajuk, _ngambek _atas kata-kata Naruto barusan.

"kau harus membantuku nanti" perintah Naruto seenaknya yang langsung disetujui dengan sangat bersemangat oleh Sakura.

**~"~"~"~"~**

Okeeee ini dia fict gaje hasil karya kilat saya.. idenya saya dapat pas nonton DraKor My Girlfriend is Gumiho. XD

Bagaimana? Garing? Gak seru? Datar? Gak menantang (?) banyak yang kurang?

Yah saya butuh banyak masukan banget hahaha :D

Sangat butuh saran yang membangun..

Jadi jika teman-teman berkenan, dengan segenap kerendahan hati saya mohon reviewnya :)


End file.
